Beer over Laundry
by Epona3
Summary: Auggie has a heart to heart with Annie about the real key to surviving the agency. But does he remember his own advice?
1. The Best Advice Ever Given

A/N - I wrote this a few weeks ago, mostly just for myself, and let it sit on my computer. But after episode 3.09 "Suffragette City," I got to thinking, and this story started to go just a little bit further.  
This snippet takes place somewhere in season one without any spoilers.

* * *

"Annie. We need to talk."  
Annie braced herself. The past month had been non-stop, and she was sure that Auggie was about to tell her about where she dropped the ball.  
"I'm sorry Auggie."  
"Why are you apologizing? You don't even know what we need to talk about."  
"Yes, but you sound serious, and with all the recent missions I'm sure that I screwed up something, and it was all a waste, and I'm sorry."  
"That's not it," Auggie replied. "Come in my office."  
Annie was confused. Auggie didn't usually reprimand her after missions, and despite what she said, she hadn't done anything out of lines recently.  
As they stepped into Auggie's office she asked "What's this all about?"  
"Sit."  
Annie rolled her eyes and sighed while Auggie pushed a chair in her general direction.  
"I'm sitting."  
"Ok. Here's the deal. You haven't been to Allen's in a whole month."  
Annie laughed. "You had me convinced that you needed to talk about something serious."  
"This is serious, Annie."  
"Auggie. In the past month I've traveled every single day. I've had non-stop missions. In the few moments that I've been home, it has been all I could do to wash my clothes, pay my credit card bills, and say hello to my sister."  
"Which is exactly why I'm concerned that you haven't joined me for a few drinks."  
"I don't have time, Auggie."  
"Make time, Annie."  
"Does the CIA have a secret for that, too? Because I'm burning it at both ends here, and two beers might be all it takes to push me over the edge."  
Auggie pulled his chair closer to Annie and put his hands on her arms.  
"Annie, what I'm about to tell you is the absolute key to surviving at this job. In the long run, it will do more for you than our fight lessons... Though those might help with immediate safety."  
"I'm about to get a CIA lesson in beer?"  
"Have you ever heard of Zack Brierley?"  
"No."  
"Roger Henderson?"  
"No."  
"How about..."  
"What is your point, Auggie?"  
"You don't know those names, because those guys focused on doing laundry and balancing their checkbook during their free time. We never saw them at the Tavern, because they never had time to go to the Tavern. They worked the same job as you, and they lasted six months. You have to make time for fun, Annie, or you will not last."  
"Auggie..."  
"I'm serious, Annie."  
Annie looked at her friend and mentor. He looked as serious as ever.  
"You are serious about this."  
"Yes! Annie, trust me on this. I know it doesn't make sense. I don't know why it works. But I have seen - not literally, of course - so many rookies come through here, and I've watched - not literally, of course - them get overwhelmed - everybody gets overwhelmed. The ones that show up for drinks? They survive."  
"That doesn't make sense."  
"You have a day off tomorrow, right?"  
"Yes."  
"So why can't you come to Allen's tonight?"  
"Because I need to sleep, Auggie."  
"And tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow, I need to do a month of laundry, change my sheets, scrub my toilet..."  
"No. You're coming with me."  
"Auggie, I won't survive this job if I don't have clothes!"  
"Send your laundry to a service. I'll give you the number for mine. I also have a lady that will come clean toilets and make beds - God only knows what my place would look like if I were responsible for keeping it clean. I'm telling you that this is the key to not burning out. You come out with me tonight. If you are too tired for beer, we'll drink tequila. Even if it is just for an hour. The crazier the better. Sleep through half the day tomorrow, and I promise you, you will feel so much better when you get back than if you go home, get a good night's sleep and do chores tomorrow."  
"I'm tired, Auggie."  
"Then we'll start with Red Bull."  
"You are serious about this?"  
"I promise. Just don't end up in jail, don't come to work drunk, and don't get involved in drugs. This is the key to your lasting happiness."  
"Ok. Let's grab a beer. But I need that laundry information."  
"Perfect! You won't regret this."  
"If I do, you're cleaning my toilet."  
"Har. If you have your place cleaned by a blind man, you will be very disappointed." Auggie looked toward Annie and grinned. "Or you just want to see me bent over in your bathroom! Annie Walker, I'm shocked."  
Annie laughed. "Ok, if we are doing this, let's go."


	2. Heed your own advice

_A/N: Auggie proved his own point in episode 3.09. Spoilers for anything up to there. I had hoped this would turn out better, or deeper, but it isn't coming together that way. No plans for this to go any further, but who knows? It was originally meant as a one-shot anyway!_

He sat by her bed, going over everything he could remember. He had gone through everything she had said to him for the past week, several times. He was looking - figuratively - for anything she may have told him that would give him a clue of how to help her.  
They had planned to talk, there were many plans to talk. But things always got in the way. Her missions, her off-book missions, and his pride.  
His pride. Was it his pride that got them to this hospital room? _Was_ it pride that kept him from going to Allen's with her, when she asked? He was certainly upset. There was no way he could have pretended otherwise. The sound of her shoe killing the mic tore at his insides, and when she asked, there was no way he could exchange stories at the Tavern as though nothing was wrong.  
Hell, he still wasn't sure if they would let him into Allen's. How had that place stayed in business without him and Annie?  
He thought through the last real conversation that he had with Annie. This time he focused less on the discussion about Simon, and remembered how it started. Annie wanted him to go with her to get a beer after a busy, stressful day.  
If he had agreed to go to the Tavern, would Annie have been shot? Would she have told him something that would help him defend her?  
He knew better than to play the "What if?" game. He also knew better than to let the stress of this job get in the way of a night at the Tavern.  
He had proven himself right.


End file.
